Our Family
by goddess111
Summary: Our Family(duh, story inside)Neopets Family!
1. chp 1 Morning

The story will go like a play or like a normal book but it will never change. This beginning will have the play one. The next chapter it wont.

Blue Bruce: Hi, I'm Jasmine the bruce and my mom is shoy9000!

Blue shoyru: Hi, I'm Megan and I'm also shoy9000's neopets and I'm kinda gothic.

Blue shoyru: I'm Alyssa. Pretty crappy name huh?

Red Kougra: Hi. I'm Gen it sounds weird but who cares?? Im the only boy in this thing.

Shoy: Hello I'm shoy! Im the owner of these neos'. People say" I always wonder how it would be like if your family was were your Neopets? Well, Here is how my Neopet family would be like.

All: Hope you love this story!

Beginning of story:

chp. 1, Mornings :p

Shoy gets out of bed and goes downstairs of their ugly neohome and into the "ugly" kitchen. She is the weird, annoying, and sometimes over protective one in the family. She has brown hair, wears glasses, has braces, and is wearing a lime colored shirt that says "LIME" and has cargo pants on and has her socks on. She gets a frying pan out and over the fire and ,makes bacon. The weirdest in the family was mostly Gen and the smart one was Megan. Jasmine was the helpful one and Alyssa was messy and all of the above.

Megan came to the kitchen with her backpack in her hand and ready for the first day of school. She sniffed the air because of the frying bacon. Shoy noticed she was in the kitchen and gave her her bowl and soe of her hated cereal.

"Mom, dont we have any other type of cereal that dosn't taste like mud??," asked Megan.

"Honey, the cereal is called "Mud Oats" so why can't you see it will taste like mud?," She answered.

In came Gen with a picture of his friend that is a girl. But, is not his girlfriend. He sat the picture on the checkered table and went to get some bread and put it in the Snorkle toaster.

"Morning Gen." Shoy said to Gen while she was still cooking the bacon.

"Morning Megan and mom." said Gen in a sleepy voice.

"Ok, Don't forget that today is your first time going to Jr. High. Even though your in 9th grade and that you guys don't get along at home or at school or any where." Shoy told both of them.

Jasmine and Alyssa came down. They both had their backpacks and ready to go to school.

"Glad for you two to join us." said Shoy.

"Sorry. We were packing our stuff." They both said.

Not many know but this family is weird and happy and sometimes freaky. Megan never liked her twin or anyone in the house except for Gen, Gen loved shoy9000, and Alyssa loved her whole family, and Jasmine loved the whole family. Gen has a miny moehawk. Megan has black hair, Alyssa has blond hair, and Jasmine is like a normal bruce. This family has a nice/ugly home and has big hearts, except maybe troubles, sadness, happiness, or yelliness lies ahead of this wonderful family.

(next chapter: chp. 2 School Weirdos?)


	2. School Freaks?

authors note: Enjoy thy story!

-------------------------------

Magan's black hair went over on eye and covered it.Alyssa's blond hair went in front of her eye,but she knocked it out of the way. Gen's mini moehawk stayed still and Jasmine's pieces of hair(like normal bruces) were in a bow tie. They walked down the concrete. Megan ahead and the rest fallowing. All but Jasmine were looking at the ground.

"How lame could this get?" Megan asked to the rest while ajusting her backpack.

"Why do you think every school is lame?" Alyssa asked her twin. Even though they were twins, Alyssa was always on the good side and Megan went to the dark side. Sure everyone is different but Megan is the only one who thinks different. She(megan) was a D- student and mostly failed every class and always went to higher grades. Jasmine was a A student, Gen was a F- student, and Alyssa was a B or B- student.

"I hate the first days of Jr High." said Gen while sighing ", Well, at least this might be a good school!" he said walking behind the group.

"He said at least." whispered Jasmine to the twins. They nodded and went ahead. Jasmine looked up ahead and saw the school.

"What did mom say the school was named?" she asked all 3 of them.

"Dunno, don't care." said Gen.

They got there and looked at the school. It was shaped of a T if you saw it from bird's eye view. All four of them went up the stairs and into the school.

The school was filled with; a grey Grarrl, and a lot of blue neopets and also lots of colored ones. They walked past the office and a black shoyru sitting on the bench looked at them.

"They're new, so that means they're freaks!" he said to his friend. His friend was a starry shoyru.His friend nodded and Megan heard them and stoped walking and went up to them.

"Yo, saying we're freaks!?!" she asked. "Umm, let me think.........NO DUH!" he said. Megan grabbed his by his shirt and picked him up and threw him to the wall.

"Megan! Calm down!" Alyssa said to her. Megan kicked the black shoyru and continued down the hall.

"What are you doing Megan! Mom's gonna know about this!" she told her.

"How cares!" she said. Megans anger went down minute by minute.

They went into class and the bell rang.

------

continued!


	3. Megan meets Blake

goddess: Lightning thancks for the reviews! And enjoy this weird chapter! I'm gonna be doing point of views for some of them. Well, heres the next chapter!

-

POV(point of view): Megan

-

School was a drag in the first class. Sure, I wasnt gonna be in trouble with that shoyru just because I hurt him. I tryed to listen to the history teacher but all I could hear was myself thinking! Man, I wish I wasnt the shallow one. What! I'm saying that I'm shallow! Oh, whatever.

"Megan!" said the teacher to me but I of course didnt like to answer questions. But I knew this school was different.

"Megan!" said the teacher a little louder.

I knew we were studying about Kruelador's history. But I mean what the heck did she just say?

"Umm, 32?" I guessed without thinking.

"No, Kruelador was not founded by 32." she said."you were not listening."

"Who would" I mumbled. I looked up at the teacher and she heard me. I smiled a weak smile and did a nervous laugh and put my head on the desk and looked out the open door. The black shoyru past by and stoped and glared at me and continued. I knew I shouldn't have hurt him. I took my sycorrs(sorry if I missed spelled it!) and cut me hair.I looked at the rest of my family.

Jasmine, of course she was paying attention because she loved history. Gen, was sleeping in the back of the room, and my twin Alyssa was writing something in her notebook.

For me it looked like hours until the bell finally rung! Mrs. wakeman gave us homework for Kruelador! Man. Alyssa went straight to her locker and I walked over to the black shoyru.

"I'm sorry for what I did." I told him feeling kinda icky inside me because I hated apologizes. He looked at me and then walked closer to me and said" Maybe next time you should watch your temper." Sure this guy looked like a jerk but he was...right! And kinda cuuuuuu...what am I saying!

"Im sorry for calling your family? School freaks." he told me while holding a pencil in his hand.

"umm. Hey, whats your name?" I asked just for concern. "Oh, it's Blake," he said. If everyone dosnt know how Blake looked like here was his discription: black shoyru, black hair down to his cheeks, a Red Day (like Green Day) shirt, and black jeans witha chain on the side of it and black tennie shoes.

"Im Megan. It's such a common name!" I said. I giggled and so did he."I have to leave for my next class," I told him kinda blushing.

"k,see ya later." he said going away. I walked to my locker and made a high squeek sound that everyone looked at me. I put my stuff away and got my science stuff out. alyssa walked up to me. Her blond hair wasn't blond anymore, it was covered in pudding.

"What happened?" I asked touching the pudding and licking my finger figuring that it was chocolate. "A stupid kid came up to me and dumped it on my nice blond hair!" she said with a little tear coming out of her eye. I hugged her because she loved her hair so much. "It's ok Alyssa, Ill help you clean it out." I told her. She nodded and we tryed to find the bathroom.

Later the bell rang and we had to get to class. we finally found the bathroom and we took a billion of paper towels and tryed to get her hair back to blond. It took us a few minutes and then I went to science and Alyssa went to math.

In science I snuck into a chair like they do in the shows. I sat next to a shoyru and figured out that it was Blake! He waved at me and payed attention to the boring teacher, Mr. Gastly. He was a nervpus teacher. He was talking about how the Techo Mountain was formed. I thought of it as history.

Blake whispered "What took you so long?" He asked me. "Someone did something to my twin.We have different styles and different attitudes. Someone put pudding in her hair." I whispered to him.

"Oh, my brother Greg told me he would have done that to any school freak." said Blake.

We whispered on and on and then the bell rang for freedom! We all went home. We started school on a Friday so we had a 2 day vacation! Yay! All I know is that nothing bad is gonna happen...I hope!

(continued)


End file.
